That Don't Impress Me Much
by The Devils Song
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, you may be smart, sexy and have an expensive car, but you know what? That don't impress me much. Songfic.


**That Don't Impress Me Much**

"Mikan, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I smiled at Anna. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't even try to stop me." My mood lightened as I looked at the crowd. "He needs to be publicly humiliated before he'll get that pole out of his ass."

A bold man with a headset walked over to me. "The show is about to start. Don't touch the curtains as you're walking on, please."

"I won't!" I promised before looking at Anna. "Wish me luck!" Running onto the stage, the lights nearly blinded me. I could only see the front row, but he was in the front row, anyway. I smirked at him before lifting my microphone up and speaking to the crowd. "Everybody ready for some fun?" I yelled as the crowd cheered.

"This one is for Natsume Hyuuga," I said, glancing down at his smug face. "And no, it isn't a love song." His face dropped as the music started.

**That Don't Impress Me Much - Shania Twain**

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
>But you've got bein' right down to an art<br>You think you're a genius  
>You drive me up the wall<br>You're a regular, original, a know-it-all  
><em>

Natsume's face was scrunched up in confusion when he heard that. He probably didn't know if it was a compliment or not. A few giggles came from the audience at his expence, and I knew it was going to work.

_Oh, you think you're special_  
><em>Oh, you think you're somethin' else<em>  
><em>Okay, so you're a rocket scientest<em>

_That don't impress me much_

Natsume's jaw dropped for a moment before he regained his composure and glared at me. I shrugged it off and smiled sweetly at him. At the back of the auditorium, I saw a few girls sending me The Look and whispering to each other. Wow, is that really what girls do these days?

_So you got the brains but have you got the touch?  
>Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<em>

Anna was smiling at me from sidestage and chuckling along with a few of the crowd members, even though she'd heard this song a thousand times before. She pointed at a corner of the room and I saw Hotaru there taking pictures. Sigh, Hotaru will be Hotaru.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
>And a comb up his sleeve just in case<br>And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it  
>'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place<em>

He patted his jean pocket protectively and held on to his sleeve. I had to restrain myself from laughing at his petulant, child-like expression. It was ridiculous!

_Oh, you think you're special  
>Oh, you think you're somethin' else<br>Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much_

This time loud laughter echoed in the room. Everybody knew Natsume Hyuuga, and to see him so blatantly insulted was a rare novelty. Koko gave me two big thumbs up from his seat behind Natsume and mouthed, 'He's pissed.' Well, that was the plan.

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
>Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<em>

I swear if he could, Natsume would murder me right now. He'd grab the nearest thing to him - which looked like chopsticks from my point of view - and stab me with them. Multiple times. In the stomache so that I'd have a slow and painful death.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in<br>I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight  
>Now come on baby tell me, you must be jokin' right?<em>

His eyes widened. He was proud of that car he bought with his own money. Natsume treated it like his own baby! He even called it 'Ai' which means love. It seems that he was surprised not everybody cared about his car as much as he did.

_Oh, you think you're somethin' special_  
><em>Oh, you think you're somethin' else<em>  
><em>Okay, so you got a car<em>

_That don't impress me much_

Wolf whistles and cat calls rang out as I performed a particularly provocative dance move. Natsume turned his glare from me to the howling boys and I again had to try hard not to laugh. They looked scared shitless.

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch?  
>Now, don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<em>

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch?_  
><em>Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<em>  
><em>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night<em>  
><em>That don't impress me much<em>

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something?_  
><em>Whatever<em>

_That don't impress me_

The whole audience stood for a loud applause and I thanked them before running off stage and changing into more comfortable clothes.

"That was great, Mikan!"

I grinned at Anna. "Did you expect any less?" I struck a pose and we both cracked up laughing. "Thanks, Anna. I have to go see Mr Grumpy now. Bye!"

"Bye! Good luck!"

After I'd left the building he pinned me to a wall and snarled at me. "What the hell did you think you were doing up there?"

I poked my tongue out at him. "Well, hello to you too, Mr Rude."

Natsume growled at me. "Do that again and I'll bite your tongue. What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Singing for one," I said in a mocking voice. "And I was teaching you a lesson."

"For what?" he excalimed exasperatedly, stepping back from me and the wall.

"For being so arrogant and up yourself! Everyday you act like you're better than everyone because you're smart, handsome and are the only guy in school with a car of your own. But you know what? It's about time you realised that all that stuff doesn't matter. It doesn't impress anyone! You should stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about the people who care about you!"

The anger and sadness in my voice must have shocked him, but he retorted anyway. "Nobody cares about me, so why should I?"

"I care about you!" I screamed, grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands and dragging him down to my height. My forehead pressed against his as I whispered, "I love you."

I crashed my lips to his. In the kiss I could almost taste the anger, the sadness, the . . . love. As Natsume started kissing me back I could feel the love in the gentle way his lips moved, in the way his tongue let me win the battle and the way his hands cupped my cheeks so tenderly.

We broke apart panting and smiling. "I love you," he said. "And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," I said, grinning at him devilishly. "But you know what?"

He rolled his crimson eyes. "What?"

I took a step back before saying, "That don't impress me much!"

During the time where I ran from him squealing and laughing, I knew life couldn't get more perfect. Even if he didn't impress me all that much, Natsume Hyuuga loved me.

And that's why I love him. 

* * *

><p>AN: My second songfic. I love this song and it immediately reminded me of Natsume. I just had to write this, even though it isn't that good. Hope you liked it!

DISCLAIMED: I do not own Gakuen Alice or That Don't Impress Me Much.

Review please. Good or bad.


End file.
